


Welcome Home

by Imaginesfordayss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, The Delinquents, moving in au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: It wasn’t that Clarke had never felt like she belonged before. She had her own space, her own way, her own life. But with Bellamy, something just clicks.





	Welcome Home

“Blake, where did you want the coffee table?” Miller shouted down the hall, he could hear Bellamy and Lincoln arguing about how to properly turn the new couch to get it through the door without breaking anything. Bellamy paused before shouting back, 

“Clarke wants it in the guest room!” Miller nodded at Monty and they picked the rickety old table back up hoping to get it into the room in one piece. The table had been one of the only things she took when she left home, it had been her fathers. It was covered in chips, paint smudges, and large scrapes but she loved it and she loved having a piece of her father with her wherever she went. She was stuck downstairs in the parking lot with Raven, Octavia, and Jasper who were all arguing about which room they wanted to decorate. 

They had all turned to Clarke expectantly waiting for an answer. She laughed at them watching as they all put on their pouting faces at her, she sighed opening her mouth to give them direction, “Octavia can do the living room, Raven can do the kitchen, Jasper can...decorate the bathroom.” The girls laughed sticking their tongue out at Jasper, he pouted more. 

“Hey, that’s not fair, what about my awesome design skills? Where am I supposed to put those to use?”

“Remember when you accidentally blew a hole in your bedroom wall while painting last year?” Clarke teased him. He shrugged his shoulders, conceding to her point. He picked up the boxes labeled ‘toiletries’ and made his way up the stairs behind the other two girls, Clarke remained at the bottom of the apartment complex, her legs hanging off the side of the moving truck waiting for someone to come back down for another box. 

She felt giddy inside, she had since Bell had asked her to move in. She wasn’t even sure how they got to this point in their relationship. For the first three years of knowing him, Bellamy had been a complete ass who took any chance he got to try to press her buttons whether it was about her wealth, her choice to major in pre-med like her mother, or any other number of miniscule things. Normally those conversations ended in screaming matches and throwing plates across the room at movie night. Eventually, somewhere between senior year and graduating college they managed to start getting along and then hanging out and now they were happy, genuinely happy. Bellamy had a way of mellowing out her usually strung out, OCD behavior and she had a way of setting him straight when he was being an overprotective ass. 

She was swept out of her thoughts by the man himself, sauntering towards her from the stairs, a smile growing on his face as he got closer.  
“What’s wrong, princess? Tired of all that heavy lifting you watched us do?” She smacked his shoulder with a chuckle.

“Hey! I’m the one who packed it all up, the unpacking is your job.” Bellamy smiled warmly, coming to stand between her legs. From the height of the truck she sat in, she had to lean down to kiss him, craning her neck in an uncomfortable way for half a second before pulling away. “How’s it going up there? Anyone need stitches yet?” 

“A few scrapes here and there but it’s coming together. We might actually get to sleep in a bed tonight.” He brushed a hand through her hair while he spoke, relaxing her instantly. 

“I was thinking we could order some pizza, you know, thank our friends for helping us out at the last minute?” He nodded playing with her fingers while he checked out the back of the truck and what work they still had left. 

“Sounds good princess, but none of that pineapple pizza shit, I’ve heard enough of that argument from Monty and Jasper to last a lifetime.” Clarke laughed remembering the heated discussion that ended in Monty drunkenly pouring beer on Jasper for his ‘garbage taste in pizza’. Bellamy grabbed a few boxes winking at her before he made his way back up the stairs. Clarke watched him go with a smile, again growing excited at the thought of being able to wake up next to the person she loved every morning without having to hurry to get home and change before her shifts. Instead, she could lay there beside him, try and trace all of his freckles with her fingers, maybe even sketch a little like she’d been meaning to do for years now. 

The apartment wasn’t anything special, 3 bedrooms, one of which they’d agreed to convert into an office and art studio mixture. He’d be able to work on whatever weird history dissertation he was editing and she would have a place to paint with some natural light. It was relatively close to the city and a short drive from the Ark University campus and Ark medical which Clarke was thankful for. Her last apartment had her driving 45 minutes out of the city to get home. It was partly the reason this whole thing had happened. It was the night after Octavia’s birthday, her and Bell were laying in his bed talking about the days events, what he’d taught in class that day, whether Harry from 3202 had puked on her again and all the other fun things she did as a surgical intern. 

She was complaining about forgetting her scrubs at home and how she’d have to get up at 4 to be able to get them in time when Bell sort of just blurted it out, “you know your life would be much easier if you just moved in.” That silenced the both of them for about half a second. The lack of response made Bellamy panic, “or I mean like closer to the city so that you don’t have to drive so far..you don’t even have to move in here, I think Octavia has an extra roo-“ she cut him off. 

“Okay.” Bellamy’s eyes grew wide.

“Okay?” He questioned her in almost a whisper. 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll move in...you’re right the drive has been killing me and your place is only ten minutes from the hospital...so okay.” Bellamy stared at her for all of two seconds before his hands flew up and tangled into her hair as he crashed his lips against hers, half smiling. Clarke kissed him back just as intensely, delighted to know that Bell wanted to live with her.

She thought she’d feel uncertain about a decision like this, I mean, moving in was a huge decision. She thought back to her ex-girlfriend. Lexa had asked her to move in after just 3 months and Clarke had known it was a terrible idea even before considering the request. But with Bellamy there had been no hesitation, no gut feeling telling her to run, when Bellamy suggested she move in she hadn’t even blinked before knowing she would say yes. Clarke snapped back into reality, hopping off the truck and making her way up the stairs, she could hear commotion coming from above her knowing it would no doubt be one of her friends, she picked up her step a bit jogging up the last flight to find Bellamy hurriedly collecting paint brushes off the ground. Off to the side she could see the box they’d fallen from and the giant hole in the bottom that must have split open as he walked. 

Bellamy looked up as she got closer, a helpless look on his features, “Let me just start by saying I thought one strip of tape would be enough to hold the box together and I severely underestimated how heavy art supplies are.” She just knelt down next to him picking up stray brushes that he hadn’t reached yet.

“They’re just brushes, I can wash them.” 

\--

It was dark by the time they finished unloading the truck, most of the living room was finished allowing her and her exhausted friends to slump down onto the couches and onto each other. Pizza had arrived a few minutes before and Murphy had shown up a second later with enough beer to intoxicate a city. Jasper and Octavia looked through Bellamy’s Netflix account to find something to watch, both laughing whenever they passed some obscure history documentary Bellamy was in the middle of finishing. They settled on a stand up they had seen a dozen times, none of them were paying attention anyway . 

Clarke was alone on the balcony looking out towards the last remnants of the sunset waiting for Wells to facetime her from wherever he was stationed right now. She heard the door slide open behind her, turning to find Bellamy walking towards her with two beers in his hand. He offered one up to her and sat down on the other chair. For a while they were both quiet, enjoying the last bits of the day. Bellamy interlaced his hand with Clarke’s, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it softly. 

“So what do you think?” He tilted his head towards the apartment. Clarke turned her head slightly to look into the living room seeing her friends laughing, they’d pulled out some sort of board game surrounding it completely. She could make out Monty and Jasper holding up instructions trying to explain to the rest of the group who were clearly not listening. She smiled to herself, looking back and locking eyes with Bellamy.

“I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
